1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a conveyor system having a plurality of modular conveyors for transporting articles. Specifically, this invention relates to a singular modular conveyor designed to be connected to other modular conveyors to form a system for transporting articles. Individual programmable logic controllers (PLC) mounted on each conveyor communicate with one another to control the routing of articles through the system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a wide variety of modular conveyor systems for transporting articles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,346,659, a merchandise conveyor is disclosed where each section is individually powered and uses rollers to convey materials. A connector is provided to attach several units together. U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,381 discloses a cargo handling system and method; wherein, several different types of modules are disclosed which can be arranged in a variety of ways. A computer system is provided to control each section of the system. Each module is separately powered and can be configured to move a load in any direction. The computer allows for instant recall of the location of an article located anywhere within the system. Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,706, this invention was developed in order to provide a capacity for quickly and efficiently arranging and constructing an etching system, on a customized basis, by providing a desired etching capacity, a desired rinsing capacity, a desired drying capacity, etc., in the provision of modules, that may be combined in units, or in groups, to achieve a desired treatment. The modules are connected together, and are carefully aligned, and are commonly driven, with a way provided for readily connecting a drive of one module, to the drive of another. U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,607, which discloses a method and system for dynamically storing articles; wherein, baggage can be either stored or moved through the system. A central controller monitors all of the sensors of the entire system. Each unit within a chain is individually powered. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,631 discloses a conveyor unit that connects to other units, is individually powered and has sensing devices on each of the units. Although, it is disclosed that each conveyor has a control device, such a device is only a simple circuits relay, not a programmable logic controller. Another such conveyor system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,627, where each unit is divided into a plurality of zones and sensors for those zones. Each unit is controlled by using hydraulic pressure in response to sensors in the zones.
Although these identified conveyor systems work well, they all lack an efficient and flexible communication means. Either, these systems are designed to be set up in one configuration and remain that way and are not made for disassembly and reassembly in an easy fashion, or a large central communications control system is needed to keep track of the various articles being transported along the conveyor system. These systems are either too complex, requiring long setup times and little flexibility, or are too simple, providing little flexibility in control of the conveyors.
Especially in todays international market place, corporations that can not bring a new product to the consumers in less time and at less cost will lose their markets. The successful corporations will be able to change their product lines quickly and inexpensively to reflect often quick consumer demand changes as well as new product innovations. Often a major road block to achieve these goals is the difficulty of setting up the manufacturing operations, often taking a great deal of time and expense. Specifically, the sophisticated modern assembly line conveyor system is difficult and expensive to set up.
Therefore, in response to this complexity of sophisticated and relatively inflexible conveyor systems, a need exists for a flexible modular conveyor system that is quick to set up, can be reconfigured quickly, and has the capability of flexibly controlling the conveyor operations through a simple programmable controlling logic system.
Therefore, the present invention provides a solution to the described problems and other problems, and also offers other advantages over the prior art.